A Higher Education (Of the Best Kind)
by jamiexh
Summary: The Barden Bellas and Treblemakers are more than just acapella groups. They are also secret societies that strive to enhance the sexual prowess of its members. With Aubrey and Chloe taking over the Bellas will they finally defeat the Trebles? Eventual Beca/Chloe
1. Prologue

Title: A Higher Education (Of the Best Kind)

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: The Barden Bellas and Treblemakers are more than just acapella groups. They are also secret societies that strive to enhance the sexual prowess of its members. With Aubrey and Chloe taking over the Bellas will they finally defeat the Trebles?

Prologue

…

Chloe messed up royally. She forgot her Barden Bellas' scarf and had to run to go get it before they performed on stage. She knew that if she didn't Alice, the Bellas' leader, would punish her even worse.

Chloe was a member of the Barden Bellas. The Bellas were one of the four acapella in Barden University, but they were different than most. The Bellas along with the Barden University Treblemakers, another acapella group, had a hidden agenda. The Bellas and Trebles only operated under the guise of an acapella group. Sure, they sang in the competitions and were extremely competitive with each other, but that wasn't their only goal. They were secret societies- sexual secret societies. They chose members that they found would be receptive to learning different ways to improve their sexual abilities.

Chloe and her best friend, Aubrey, where chosen for the Bellas their freshman year. They were taught the basics of acapella and were given different sex lessons all throughout the practices. This year the group was led by a senior named Alice who was one of the toughest leaders that they've had. She was ruthless. Every mistake was a punishable offense and Alice took great pleasure in the punishment. And every punishment got worse and worse. Chloe feared what the result would end up being for her. Luckily, she got there just in time.

"Look at you, Chloe," Alice scoffed while tying the redhead's scarf around her neck and pulling it tight, "you're a mess. And seriously, have you ever heard of a breath mint." The Bellas 'leader looked to both of her junior members and sighed. "I can't believe the legacy of the Bellas is getting passed down to you two. I already feel like I'm going to live to regret this." She turned to Aubrey. "Mess up your solo and find yourself tied up with Chloe tonight."

"I won't disappoint you, Alice," Aubrey answered obediently.

"Better not."

"Oh, good luck out there," Bumper came in, leading the Trebles. "I love you guys. You are awesomely- horrible. I hate you. And I'm going to love to see you guys lose again to us. You will be just where you belong, beneath us." The Trebles laughed and walked away.

"Don't listen to them," Alice encouraged. "Okay, everybody hands in. One. Two. Ah."

"And now, the Barden Bellas," the announcer announced from the stage.

The girls rushed the stage and began their performance when it was abruptly ended by Aubrey vomiting all over the audience. The blonde began to silently cry from embarrassment immediately afterwards, while her redhead best friend rushed to her side.

"Let's go," Alice ordered. All the Bellas, but Chloe and Aubrey got up and moved. The Bellas' leader growled in frustration. "Someone go and get them." Quickly, two other Bellas pulled the two younger girls to their feet and dragged them off stage. Once the entire group was offstage, Alice addressed Aubrey and Chloe. "You have ten minutes. I want you both cleaned up, naked with your scarf in hand and on the hotel bed, ready to accept your punishment. Now go."

Bowing both their heads, Aubrey and Chloe headed out past the laughing Trebles, who all knew what was about to go down.

…

Alice led the rest of the Bellas into the small hotel room and smirked when she saw the redhead and blonde sitting naked on the bed waiting for her with the covers pulled on the floor. "Scarf," the leader demanded holding out her hand. Both girls dutifully held out the blue and yellow symbol of the Bellas so the Alice could take it. Once Alice took the scarves from Chloe and Aubrey she instructed them to hold out their hands so she could tie their hands together. "You both shamed the noble name of the Barden Bellas. For that you will be punished. Now, I know how exactly I'm going to punish both of you, but the question is which one to punish first. Hmm. Chloe, get on your back, put your hands above your head, and don't move until I tell you to. Aubrey," Alice started, while pulling off her heels, "on your stomach, hands above your head as well."

The Bellas' leader walked over Aubrey and ran her hand along the blonde's body before settling on her rear end. Raising her hand, Alice smacked it down hard on Aubrey's butt causing the blonde Bella to yelp. "Quiet," Alice ordered as she began her assault on the blonde. "You caused us to lose the competition. Now, take your punishment and keep quiet."

Once Alice had felt that she sufficiently redden the blonde's behind, she climbed on the bed and straddled the redhead. "As for you, Chloe, you forgot a vital part of our uniform and embarrassed the Bellas with your carelessness. This is not your first time disgracing the Bellas and you will be punished accordingly." Alice pulled Chloe's legs apart. "Don't speak unless I speak to you." With that the leader began to stroke the redhead's clit while running her other hand up Chloe's body until it reached her chest. Chloe's back arched instantly at the contact and she fought to swallow her moan. Alice chuckled, but continued her ministrations, eventually entering the redhead with her fingers.

Alice smirked, "Are you close?"

"Yes," Chloe hissed.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good," Alice answered, pulling completely out and away from Chloe, who couldn't contain her groan of frustration. "You were a bad girl, Chloe and bad girls don't get to come. And don't even think about touching yourself." Alice quickly untied both Aubrey and Chloe. "Let's go girls. Leave these two slutbags alone. I hope this puts in perspective what you've both done to this organization. You both have a long way to go for next year." With that the other Bellas left the room.

Aubrey flipped over onto her back with a hiss.

"Are you okay," Chloe asked, concerned.

"Yeah," the blonde answered, still wincing and rubbing her back side. "You?"

"Horny and throbbing, but otherwise, I'm okay."

"I think Alice was too tough on you. Orgasm denial is a big deal for Alice. I don't think you deserved that."

"Like she said, this wasn't the first time I've been punished. I think she was too harsh on you. You have anxiety. And you got sick. That should have been punishment enough. She didn't need to give you the added humiliation of being spanked in front of the Bellas."

"And you really think you deserved to be brought to the brink of orgasm only to be denied in front of everyone? She humiliated you, too. Chloe, promise me something. We won't let each other be as bad as Alice next year. That we will teach the new Bellas all our ways, but won't get carried away with it."

"I promise."


	2. Welcome To Barden

Title: A Higher Education (Of the Best Kind)

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: The Barden Bellas and Treblemakers are more than just acapella groups. They are also secret societies that strive to enhance the sexual prowess of its members. With Aubrey and Chloe taking over the Bellas will they finally defeat the Trebles?

Chapter 1- Welcome To Barden

…

Beca was not looking forward to college at all. She just wanted to go to Los Angeles and start working on her music career, but her father insisted on otherwise. He was a professor of comparative literature over at Barden University in Atlanta, Georgia, where he lived with his new wife, Shelia. She would get free tuition at Barden as one of his employee perks, so he forced her to apply. Once she got accepted, her fate was sealed. Her father would pay for the plane from Portland, Oregon to Atlanta and her room and board and she would get her degree. Case closed. But, it didn't mean that Beca was happy about it.

She called for a taxi as soon as she got off the plane. While she waited she concentrated on her new mix. She may have been forced to go to college, but she be damned if she was going to completely put her dream on the backburner just because her father decided that he wanted in her life again. She wouldn't lie though, despite the fact that she was still angry with her dad for walking out on her and her mother, she did still love him. But, the same couldn't be said about his new wife, her step-monster.

Once the taxi arrived she packed up her equipment (which she wouldn't let anyone touch…ever), and took the long ride to Barden. She sighed as she arrived. 'Here's to four years of prison.' She got out of the cab and immediately grabbed her equipment bag, when an extremely preppy girl came up to her and asked her which dorm she was in.

"Uh, Baker Hall," Beca answered. The preppy girl just smiled and went off on some excited introduction which Beca started to tune out when she got distracted by a boy singing and playing air guitar to her out of a car. She was grateful when the car drove away with the boy and girl stopped talking.

"And here is your official Barden University rape whistle. Don't blow it unless it is actually happening," the girl smiled as she handed over the whistle.

Beca took the whistle and put it in her mouth to antagonize the other girl. 'Great,' she thought to herself as she headed to go pick up her room key with the few bags she had. 'Fuck the prison analogy; I'm stuck in a fucking mental institution.'

…

"Well, look if it isn't the laughing stock of acapella," Barb quipped at Chloe and Aubrey as she passed the Barden Bellas booth at the activities fair. "With your new reputation the BU Harmonics will have no issue beating you. You'll never recruit anyone new. Seriously, I bet you guys are regretting rejecting me just because you think my boobs look like bologna. This year you're going down." With that she smiled at the blonde and redhead and left them.

"What are we gonna do," Chloe stressed. "This is a travesty."

"Take the dramatics down a notch. We have a tradition to uphold. I'm sure we'll find the perfect Bellas here."

"Maybe we shouldn't look for perfect. Maybe we need to just find some that meet the ideals and are good singers."

"What's that about good singers," an Australian girl asked them, walking towards the booth.

"Hi," the redheaded Bella greeted cheerfully. "Can you sing?"

"Yeah."

"Can you dance?"

"Yeah."

"Can you match pitch?"

"Try me." With that Chloe sang a series of different pitches and the Australian girl matched them perfectly.

"Very nice," Aubrey stated. "What's your name?"

"I'm Fat Amy."

"You call yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah. So no one calls that behind my back. It's not a joke if I beat them to the punch."

"Alright, well, we'll see you at auditions, Fat Amy," Aubrey said, handing her a flyer.

"I can sing," Amy continued. "But, I'm also good at a bunch of different types of dances. Modern dance, interpretative dance, mermaid dancing…"

"I'm sorry," the blonde Bella interrupted, "mermaid dancing?"

Amy smiled. "Yea, it's kind of this thing. Actually here I'll show you." She lay down on the floor and began her dance. "It's a lot of floor work."

"I see that. Well, thank you again. We'll see you soon."

As Fat Amy got off the floor and headed on her way, the two Bellas got to quietly discuss the other girl.

"See Aubrey," Chloe pushed. "She totally works."

"She doesn't quite fit the Bella mold."

"Maybe it's time for a change. Remember we did say that we didn't want to be like Alice and take it too far. Fat Amy would make a good Bella. She has everything that we are looking for. Just think about it Aubrey."

"Fine, you just keep flyering. I'll consider it."

The redhead smiled and continued to watch the crowd. She smiled when her eyes landed on a short brunette girl with tattoos and several earrings. This wasn't the type of girl that would normally catch Chloe's eye, but there was just something different about her. The girl looked towards the Bella table and then there was no denying it. Chloe was definitely attracted to this girl.

"Hey how about her," Chloe pitched, waving brunette towards them.

"Oh, I don't know. She looks a little too alternative for us."

"Hi," the redhead greeted the brunette girl. "Any interest in joining our acapella group?"

"Oh right," the girl answered. "This is like a thing now."

"Oh totes. We perform covers of songs but without any instruments. It's all from our mouths. We've one of four acapella groups on campus. We're the shit and it's our dream to return to the national stage. Help us make our dreams into a reality?"

"Thank, but I don't even sing. But, it was nice meeting you both." With that the brunette walked away and Chloe couldn't help but watch her.

"Oh my God, Chloe," Aubrey exclaimed. "You like her."

"I think that she'd make a good Bella. That's all. And okay, getting to train her would definitely be a bonus."

"Sure, you're only thinking of the Bellas."

"I am."

"Right."

Chloe looked up again and saw the brunette looking at the internship booth. "I'll be right back." She headed over to the brunette while Aubrey just shook her head.

"Hey," Chloe flirted. "I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Chloe."

"Beca."

"Well, Beca, I just wanted to introduce myself. I hope to see you around again." The redhead smirked and returned to the booth.


	3. Shower Invasion

Title: A Higher Education (Of the Best Kind)

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: The Barden Bellas and Treblemakers are more than just acapella groups. They are also secret societies that strive to enhance the sexual prowess of its members. With Aubrey and Chloe taking over the Bellas will they finally defeat the Trebles?

Chapter 2- Shower Invasion

…

Chloe watched Beca for weeks after they met at the activities fair. She needed to prove to Aubrey that Beca would be a good Bella, even though the blonde was convinced that it was because Chloe liked Beca, which the redhead still adamantly denied. But, whichever the reason, Chloe still watched Beca. She knew that the brunette had music theory in the afternoon with Dr. Jones and that immediately after that class Beca would go onto the quad with her laptop and headphones. She knew which days that Beca worked at the radio station and when she would go straight to her dorm and nap. Chloe paid meticulous attention to detail.

But not all of those details were good. By watching Beca she also watched Jesse flirt with her. Beca seemed to rebuff all of his advances, but still he was constantly in her face. The redhead will admit to being jealous of the amount of time that the dark haired boy spent with the girl, but she knew that it would soon change. Chloe could tell that Beca loved music and she knew that she would make a great Bella.

"Hey, Red," Tom, her on and off boyfriend/ friend with benefits, flirted. "What are you up to?"

"Just people watching."

"You're looking for her again aren't you?"

"Who?"

"That brunette freshman girl. The one with the tattoos and crazy earrings. You have a thing for her."

"I do not. And besides she's not here. Clearly she skipped her philosophy class."

"Damn, Red, you have it bad. You're stalking her."

"I am not." He gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay, maybe I am a little bit. But I really want her in the Bellas."

"I don't think that's just it. You like her."

"I do not."

"Prove it."

"Fine," she flirted. "Want to get out of here? Go somewhere a little more private?"

"Absolutely," he smirked.

…

Beca was in a good mood. She skipped her class which caused her father to make a surprise visit during her nap time, but he finally agreed to pay for her to go to Los Angeles after this year. She had to agree to join a campus activity and to try, but her future is looking brighter. With _Titanium_, a song that she just included in one of her new mixes stuck in her head, she headed to the showers.

She began to sing the song out loud once she got into the bathroom. She quickly headed into one of the stalls in the shower room, stripped and turned on the water. She barely got into the shower when she was interrupted.

"You can sing," Chloe exclaimed, bursting into her shower.

"Dude," Beca gasped surprised.

The redhead reached further into the shower to turn off the water. "How high does your belt go?"

"My what? Oh my God!" Beca was in disbelief. Here she was just taking an innocent shower and Chloe just decided to interrupt it and talk to her about singing?

"You have to audition the Bellas."

Beca unintentionally allowed her eyes to drift to the redhead's naked body and she blushed lightly. "I can't concentrate on anything until you cover your junk."

"Just consider it. One time we sang backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it in like one hand," Chloe continued, excitedly. In her enthusiasm, she crept closer to the naked brunette and "accidently" pushed the curtain and shampoo bottles that Beca was using to cover herself up, out of the other girl's hands. "Oops," she smirked.

When Beca turned to face the way to try to cover herself all Chloe could think about was taking her in that position. It didn't help that Beca's next statement was "Seriously, I'm nude."

The redhead took another deep breath and reminded herself why she was there. She took another step closer to Beca and continued recruiting. "You were singing _Titanium_, right?"

"You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam," Chloe flirted. "My lady jam."

Beca blushed again and huddled closer to the corner. She didn't want to admit it, but the encounter was making her a little more excited than it should. "That's nice."

"It is," the redhead continued. "The song really builds."

Beca looked over her shoulder to see Chloe wink and make a gesture with her hands and the brunette tried to make it look like the idea didn't turn her on completely. "Gross."

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no. Get out!"

"Not for that reason. Unless you want to that is. But either way, I'm not leaving until you sing."

Beca swallowed hard and turned around. She half-heartedly began to sing the chorus. She tried not to let her eyes linger too long on the redhead's body, but couldn't help but keep looking. Once Chloe harmonized with her, Beca was done for. Her half-hearted attempt at the song became more heartfelt, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from Chloe.

Once the chorus was finished, Beca remembered what was happening and awkwardly tried to look away again. This time the redhead noticed. "Oh, yeah. I'm pretty confident about all this."

Beca blushed again. "You should be."

The redhead just smirked and took another step closer to Beca, whispering in her ear. "You interested?"

Beca's breathing quickened. The brunette could feel her heart beating out of her chest. Since she met the Bella there had been an instant attraction to the girl, but she didn't think that she would ever be in this position with her.

"Stop me if you don't want this," Chloe whispered to her again as she closed the distance of their two bodies. The redhead began kissing Beca's neck earning a small gasp from the other girl. Chloe grabbed the shorter girl around her waist and pulled her up unto her thigh. Bracing Beca up against the wall, Chloe ground herself against the brunette's thigh which was dangling at the perfect spot for Chloe. Beca closed her eyes as she grabbed on the redhead and rocked herself against her. Both girls got lost in the moment and didn't realize Tom had headed over to their stall and was watching them work their way towards orgasm. Beca came with a high pitched moan, which immediately set the redhead off with a short cry out. Chloe put Beca down as they both tried to catch their breath.

"That was hot," Tom smirked. Beca opened her eyes and jumped startled by the boy. Chloe just looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Any chance I can get in on that now?" Chloe just untangled herself from the brunette and shook her head.

"She's not ready for that, Tom," the redhead announced. "But, she will be." She smiled at Beca one last time, before grabbing the boy and leading him away. "See you at auditions," Chloe called out to her.

Beca just shook her head in disbelief. As she continued with her shower, the brunette debated whether or not to audition and whether or not the shower sex was just a ploy to get her audition.

…

"Are we going to finish what we started," Tom asked as they got back to the stall that he and Chloe were previously occupying before the redhead hunted down the brunette.

"No, Tom. I'm done."

"Shame. And you have to admit it now. You like her. And clearly she likes you too." Chloe shakes her head. "Otherwise it looks like you just used her."

"Okay, fine. Maybe I do like her. But, I do still think that she would make a good Bella."

"I'm sure you do." He groaned as she handed him his pants. "Come on, Red. I'm hard as a rock here. Can't you help me out?"

She looked down at his member and smirked. "Nope. You still owe me from last time. Consider us even."


	4. Auditions

Title: A Higher Education (Of the Best Kind)

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: The Barden Bellas and Treblemakers are more than just acapella groups. They are also secret societies that strive to enhance the sexual prowess of its members. With Aubrey and Chloe taking over the Bellas will they finally defeat the Trebles?

Chapter 3- Auditions

…

"Alright, everyone," Tommy, the Barden acapella moderator, announced, "Start filling out one of the papers in front of you. These questionnaires will ask you questions that will help our four acapella groups get more information about you to see whether or not you belong with them. After all these are filled out we will begin with the auditions. For your audition you each will be singing sixteen bars of Kelly Clarkson's _Since You've Been Gone_. After which if a group chooses they may ask you a few questions based on your performance and your questionnaire answers. My tone deaf sidekick, Justin, will collecting your information."

Beca glanced down at the paperwork in front of her. The questions were mostly harmless. Name. Birthday. Hometown. Gender. Voice part. But, then some of the questions got weird. Sexual orientation. Beca looked around the room; no one else seemed bothered by that question. With a sigh she quickly wrote down bisexual. Not that she should be worried too much about that answer swaying the Bellas, she did sleep with one of their captains.

But the next question was even stranger to Beca. "Are you a virgin?" There was a checkbox next to it with the option of yes or no. She looked around again, and still no one was perturbed by these questions. She sighed again, checked no, and continued on with the rest of the questions.

…

Aubrey and Chloe took their seats in the auditorium and got ready for the auditions. Justin handed them a stack of papers with the information from the girls that he thought might most likely fit into the Bellas. He sorted all the paperwork based on the groups' reputations. Candidates that looked like stoners got sent outside to the High Notes. Flamboyantly gay guys and virginal girls got their information handed over to the BU Harmonics. The rest of the boys went to the Trebles and girls to the Bellas. If they really liked an individual that was given to another group they could ask for it from that group, but more often than not Justin and Tommy sorted them right. Aubrey gave the two boys a lot of credit for that; after all, they didn't know the Bellas' or Trebles' other agenda.

After being antagonized by Bumper and the Trebles, Tommy brought in the first candidate, a girl with a red streak in her hair named Cynthia Rose.

Once the girl finished her song, Aubrey stopped her. "You left the sexual preference question unanswered, would you like to fill it in now?"

Cynthia Rose gave the girl a look before starting to walk off the stage, when Chloe's voice stopped her. "We don't judge. We are just curious. I myself am bisexual and I openly admit it." The redhead passed the paper with a pen to the girl who wrote her answer before turning around and walking off the stage.

"Nice one, Bellas," Bumper called out. "You're gonna lose all of your girls that way. And then there won't be any new girls for us to fuck out of your group."

Aubrey got angry and was about ready to stand and yell at him when Chloe's hand on her thigh stopped her. "Everyone knows about that part of the oath, Aubrey. That part's not a secret," she whispered to her.

"Yes, but the rest of it is. And he's spilling the beans in front of the Harmonics."

"They don't know anything. Relax and watch the next performance."

…

One by one the candidates performed. And one by one they were questioned by the different groups until all the candidates had gone except for Beca. She hid in the wings and was peering out when Tommy announced they were done.

"Wait," Chloe called out, waving the brunette forward. "There's one more. Hi," she greeted the girl.

Beca slowly worked her way forward with a small wave. "Hello. I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

Chloe still smiled enthusiastically. "That's okay. Sing whatever you'd like."

"May I," Beca asked gesturing to the cup in front of Chloe and Aubrey. Once the redhead gave the go ahead, Beca emptied the cup and sat cross-legged on the stage in front of Aubrey and Chloe. The redheaded Bella smile grew even wider as this gave her a good view of the tops of the brunette's breasts.

Beca placed the cup in front of her and she began to sing while using it as an instrument. Chloe was mesmerized by the performance and smiled wide at the end. Aubrey however was not as convinced.

"Just one question for you," the blonde Bella started. "Your appearance and your apparent disdain for rules make it seem like you like to rebel against authority. My question to you is this if chosen for one of our groups can you follow directions without question?"

The brunette smirked and laughed silently to herself. "I can follow, but I'm not a sheep. I'm not sure that I can agree to blindly follow anyone."

"Okay. You may go."

Once Beca turned off the stage and left, Bumper got up and commented to Aubrey. "Feisty one there," he laughed. "Might give you a run for your money." The short Treble turned and walked away.

Aubrey just sighed. "Come on, Chloe. We'll discuss our candidates at home."

…

"Fat Amy," Chloe called out. "I vote yes. She may not fit your perfect Bella body mold, but she's a good singer and I think that she would be eager to please."

"Fat Amy is in," Aubrey announced. "And we've already shattered the Bella mold with our other picks. Who's next?"

"Stacie."

"A definite yes. She's got the body and she definitely is open."

"Hmm," the redhead joked. "I wonder what gave you that impression. The fact that her answer to the sexual orientation question was 'whatever' or that she kept groping herself throughout the entire performance? Alright, last one, Beca. I vote yes."

"Of course you do," the blonde countered. "I don't know, Chloe. I think she might be too much for us. She won't listen and she will challenge us every step of the way."

"But won't that make the sex that much hotter. She might make us better."

"You are just saying that because you want to sleep with her."

"Not's not it at all!"

Aubrey just stared at Chloe for a minute. The redhead was unable to meet the other Bella's eyes. "You've slept with her already haven't you?" Chloe looked away. "When?"

"About a week ago. I was with Tom and I heard her singing in the shower and one thing kind of led to another."

"Was she any good?"

The other Bella nodded with a giant smile on her face. "She fits your perfect Bella body mold too. Come on, Bree," Chloe urged running her hands along Aubrey's thigh. "Give her a chance."

"Fine. Beca's in."


	5. Aca-Initiation

Title: A Higher Education (Of the Best Kind)

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: The Barden Bellas and Treblemakers are more than just acapella groups. They are also secret societies that strive to enhance the sexual prowess of its members. With Aubrey and Chloe taking over the Bellas will they finally defeat the Trebles?

Chapter 4- Aca-Initiation

…

_Be in your room and ready to go at 7. xoxoxo_

This was the text that Beca received early this afternoon from an unknown number that was making her very anxious. Every instinct she had to not be there. It was like one of those predictable serial killer movies which the young DJ loathed because she always guessed the killer way before the end. Still the hugs and kisses at the end of the text were different. In fact, it was the only thing that gave Beca hope that she wasn't about to be hacked up into tiny pieces. She had hope that those hugs and kisses were from a particular energetic, acapella loving, personal space intruding, sexy redhead. She smiled at the memory of that particular encounter until a knock at her door pulled her from her reverie.

As soon as she opened the door, she found her head engulfed in a hood and being pulled outside. Her captors quickly led her down the stairs and outside and linked her hand with another person's as they led her away.

…

"The Sopranos," Aubrey announced, pulling the hoods over their heads one by one. "Jessica, Mary Elise, Lily. The Mezzos, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori. And our altos, Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley, and Beca. Welcome to the Barden Bellas. You have all been chosen based on your auditions and the questions that you answered on your information sheets to enter our fold. I must explain to you now that this is more than just an acapella group. We do sing, but we also strive to enhance you in many different ways including sexually. We will be teaching you how enhance your sexual prowess. Now before we begin, I give you your only escape without penalty. If you do not think that you are up to the task of singing acapella and being trained in different sexual acts, you may leave now and all we ask is that you do not speak of this again. If you are not interested, please leave now." Aubrey paused. This was tradition to offer an out at the beginning of the ceremony in case they made a mistake. In the history of the Bella, no has ever left, but they still give the option.

With no one moving to leave, Aubrey continued. "Welcome then to our mystical fold. At this time we will ask you to step forward when your name is called and to read aloud and sign this contract. At this point you will be bound to the rules of the Bellas and any violation of these rules will be met with punishment which may include dismissal from the group. When your name is called please step forward and you will receive your scarf, which is the symbol of the Bellas."

One by one the girls were called until Beca was the last to remain.

"Beca Mitchell," Chloe called out to the tiny brunette girl. Beca slowly walked up, weary of the oath she was about to take. The redhead smiled brightly at her, handed her a scarf and gestured to the paper in front of her. "Please read the oath and sign the contract."

Beca took a deep breath and began. "I, Beca Mitchell, promise to fill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman. I will be open to enlightenment vocally, academically, physically, and sexually. I will keep the secrecy of the Bellas and honor its traditions. I shall not engage in any activity that would shame the name of the Bellas including sexual relations with the Barden University Treble Makers. I agree that my violation of any Bella rule may result in my dismissal from the group as well as any other punishment that the leaders see fit. I accept these terms for the honor of being a Bella." She took the pen and signed the paper in front of her, before returning to stand with the other new girls.

"Congratulations, you are all Bellas now," Aubrey announced as the lights came on. She was met with cheering and screaming.

"We did it," Chloe whispered to her.

"Did we?"

…

"Alright everybody," Aubrey announced leading the group into a small amphitheater. "Welcome to aca-initiation night." All the girls then headed their separate ways to the other aca-partygoers and booze.

"I don't really know what I'm doing here," Beca confessed to Fat Amy.

"Living a dream. Have fun with it," the blonde girl replied.

"Beca," Jesse yelled out from the distance, climbing over the rows of seats to get to her. "Becaw! Becaw! Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?"

"No," she denied.

"You're one of those acapella girls and I'm one of those acapella boys and we're going to get married and have aca-children after many nights of awesome aca-sex cause I know how the Trebles and Bellas do. It's inevitable."

"Yeah, you're really drunk right now. I don't think you're going to remember any of this."

"I'm not drunk, you're just blurry. I'm gonna go get you a drunk. Get you on this level and you'll see our future too. It's gonna be awesome," he said as he left the same way he came to go get her some alcohol.

"Please be careful," Beca called after him.

"Hi," Chloe smiled at her, pulling the brunette close to her.

"Oh," Beca gasped, startled. "Hey buddy."

"I'm so glad that I met you," the redhead flirted, leaning in close enough to almost kiss the other girl. "I think that we're going to be really fast friends."

"Yeah, well. You saw me naked," the DJ flirted back with a wink. "And then you reaffirmed my sexuality in the shower."

"It was fun wasn't it?"

"Definitely."

"Well, try not to have too much fun with that Treble. It's against the rules, you know."

"I've never been one for rules."

"Just obey that one. I don't want to see you dismissed from the Bellas. Not until I've trained you properly," Chloe said with a smirk.

"Like that would stop you anyway. And really what do you care if I sleep with Jesse."

"Aw, Becs, you'd break the poor boy. I talked to Unicycle earlier, that boy still has his v-card. And Bumper wants him to swipe it today with a Bella to humiliate us. Don't get caught up with it. And besides, Aubrey's already got her eye on you."

"I knew that she always wanted a piece of this," Beca flirted. "Is she jealous that you got to have it first?"

Chloe just shook her head. "Play nice. And make good choices. But, as for now, this ginger needs her jiggle juice." She spun around a shook her butt at the brunette whose gaze immediately went to the other girl's rear end. Chloe snapped her fingers to get Beca's attention back to her face. "See you later!"

…

"Hey Red," Tom flirted. "Strange seeing you here," he added with a wink.

"Yeah," Chloe smiled, "Because it makes no sense for the acapella girl to be at the acapella party while it's totally obvious that the frat boy would be here. Why are you here?"

"Because you are. And I was hoping to see you tonight."

"Hmm," she said, looking over at Beca who had the new Treble invading her space. She turned back to Tom and kissed him passionately. "Maybe if you play your cards right you'll see more of me tonight," she added before kissing him again.

…

"This is awesome," Jesse announced when he returned to Beca with her drink.

"Yeah, definitely something," she commented dryly. She glanced down at everyone dancing, but a particular redhead making out with a dark-haired boy caught her eye. She sighed remembering both from the encounter in the shower.

"Come on, Beca," he smiled, poking her. She flinched at the contact. "Aren't you having any fun?"

"Yeah, sure."

"We could make it more fun. Take this back to my place and hang out or something."

"Sorry Jesse. I'm not interested. Here," she said, handing him her untouched cup of alcohol. "I should go. Bye." With that she turned and left as the other boy pouted.

…

Chloe glanced back over at her favorite brunette girl to see her start to leave the amphitheater without Jesse. Immediately, she tore away from Tom and followed Beca.

"Red," Tom protested.

"I'll be right back," she promised. It didn't take long for her to catch up to the shorter girl. "Leaving so soon," Chloe called out.

Beca spun around to face the older Bella. "Wasn't really my scene."

"What no fun with Jesse?"

"Not nearly as much as you had with shower boy."

"Aw. Is someone jealous? He's just a distraction."

"Then you should go back to your distraction. Wouldn't want to get in the way of that."

Beca sighed and started to walk away, when Chloe grabbed her shower and spun her around to face the redhead. Chloe quickly kissed the other girl before pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Beca."

"Yeah," the DJ said walking away. Chloe watched her go, feeling a little sadness at the sight. Sighing, she turned around to head back to Tom.

"Mmm. That feels good. Keep going," she heard a manly voice ring out from behind some bushes. The redhead recognized the voice as one of the Trebles. She moved closer to the voice, hoping that it wasn't one of her Bellas getting Treble-boned.

"I've never seen like this," the girl's voice called out. Chloe recognized it too. It was Mary Elise.

"Yeah, that's why my bros call me the 'hooded bandit.' Now stroke it real good."

Chloe shook her head and left in disgust. Once again she'll have to disappoint Tom, because she and Aubrey are going to have a lot to discuss tonight.


	6. First Lessons

Title: A Higher Education (Of the Best Kind)

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: The Barden Bellas and Treblemakers are more than just acapella groups. They are also secret societies that strive to enhance the sexual prowess of its members. With Aubrey and Chloe taking over the Bellas will they finally defeat the Trebles?

Chapter 5- First Lessons

…

"Alright ladies," Aubrey called out in the auditorium. "Sopranos in the front and altos in the back." She waited a moment for all the girls to take their seats before continuing. "As you can see Kori is no longer here," the blonde said taking a chair away from the front row. "Last night she was Treble-boned. She has been disinvited to the Bellas. Remember, you can fool around with whoever you want to just not a Treble."

"That's going to be difficult," Stacie announced. "He's a hunter," she said gesturing to vagina.

"You call it a dude," Beca asked.

"Stacie," the blonde Bella leader lectured. "The Trebles don't respect us. Being with them takes away our power. As some of you may have learned last night, the Trebles teach their members about sex, too. And I know that one of you may have learned that personally. So anyone have anything to confess?" Aubrey not-so-subtly glanced at Mary Elise, while all the other girls glanced around the room. Chloe suddenly felt guilty about giving the poor freshmen up to her roommate, but she knew this had to be done. She just wished that Aubrey wouldn't totally embarrass the girl.

"It was an accident," Mary Elise cried out. "It just fell into my hand."

"Hand in your scarf and leave." The freshman girl looked about ready to cry as she gave Aubrey her scarf and got up to leave. "Take your chair." The girl slowly grabbed the chair and dragged it to the exit before running out and crying.

"Was that necessary," Beca exclaimed.

"This is war, Beca," Aubrey exclaimed, "And it's my job to make sure we're ready to go. We will become champions in acapella and get a sexucation. And this is the first lesson. Today we will be learning the basics of acapella and one of our routine. Also, Chloe and I will be starting your sexucation. But, first we start with cardio and aca-basics. Now, you may want to add your own cardio when we aren't rehearsing to help yourself get better acquainted with the demands of this group."

"Yeah," Fat Amy interrupted raising her hand. "Don't put me down for cardio."

The blonde Bella leader just shook her head. "Now let's get started."

Aubrey led the other girls through a series of different activities. They started with cardio (much to Beca's and Fat Amy's chagrin). Then, they learned the basic sounds of acapella. Next, Aubrey handed them all a pair of high heels and showed them how to walk in them. Finally, they ended the practice with learning the Bellas routine.

"Alright," Aubrey started. "I'm calling it. Since come of you guys obvious are putting too much of your own style into the Bella moves, I think this would be a good segue to the next lesson. And that is lap dancing and strip teasing. Now, the first thing to remember is that these are met to tease; to turn on. It's a matter of having fun and being confident and sexy. Chloe, care to demonstrate?"

The redhead just smirked and put her iPod in the docking station. She selected a song and pressed play. As soon as the beat for _Titanium¸_ filled the auditorium Beca began to blush as Chloe danced. The older Bella wandered over to the DJ and bent over her lap. Beca's breathing got deeper as the redhead's hand grazed her thighs and pulled her legs open. Chloe leaned in again, her lips ghosting over Beca's. The DJ tried to close the distance only to be pushed back into her chair.

"You can look, but you can't touch," Chloe smirked at her.

"And you can?"

"I call the shots remember?" Chloe grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her in only a red bra on her top half. Beca swallowed nervously and squirmed in her seat. The redhead knew the girl was putty in her hands and as the song neared the end she strutted around to the back of the shorter girl, kissed the girl's neck as she ran her hands from Beca's thighs to her chest. Once the song ended, the older Bella pulled away and smiled at Beca's obvious state of arousal.

"See everyone," Aubrey cut in. "That's how's it's done. Normally, we would have you practice during rehearsal, but we're out of time. Alright, hands in everyone. Ah on three." All the Bellas tried that and they all messed up. "Okay, we will work on that one next time."

…

The next practice they worked only on the Bella's routine. The girls still weren't getting any better, and they had a gig coming up which worried Aubrey. She had booked them as entertainment for a fraternity party next weekend. The blonde hoped that they would be ready in time, but she did have a bad feeling about the performance.

Even more so she had doubts about a particular alternative Bella. Beca scoffed during many of the activities during the rehearsals and barely appeared to be trying during the rest. The only parts of rehearsals that the shorter girl seemed to be paying any attention to was the sexucation (which considering that Chloe gave the girl a lap dance wasn't surprising). This practice in particular Beca gave Aubrey a lot of lip and the leader needed to address this disrespect.

"Beca, a word," the blonde called out after practice.

"What's up," the DJ asked.

"You're going to have to take out those ear monstrosities before the performance at SBT."

"You don't really like me, do you?"

"I don't like your attitude."

"You don't even know me."

"I know that you have a toner for Jesse."

"A what?"

"A toner. A musical boner. I see it. It's distracting."

"Yeah, that's not a thing. And nothing's going on between me and Jesse. I'm out."

"I can see your toner through those jeans."

"That's my dick!"

"Beca, stop," Aubrey ordered. The blonde's tone of voice made the DJ stop in her tracks and turn and face the other girl. "Finally, you remember your place. In this auditorium I am your mistress. Keep disrespecting me and you will be punished. Next time you pull a stunt like that you will be sucking my dick in front of all the Bellas. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. You may go." With that Beca turned and left.

"That was a little much, Aubrey," Chloe said after Beca had left.

"I'm not going to go easy on her just because you like her."

"It's not like that."

"It is. But, get it together. We need to be ready for SBT."

"We will be. I think we'll be aca-awesome."

…

But, they weren't ready for the performance and were asked to leave. Howie demanded a refund from Aubrey, which she would not give. She was angry, but still had to do something. So she sent the girls immediately back to the auditorium and gave them another sexucation lesson.

"Alright, girls," Aubrey cheered on. "Remember confidence is sexy. And also act like this is something you want to do. Men like it more when they think that this is something you enjoy as much as they do." The blonde had giving all the girls a banana and instructed them on how to go down on a guy by using it. "Don't be afraid to use your hands. Come on, girls." After a few minutes of instruction and observation, Aubrey dismissed them.

"Are you okay," Beca asked Chloe as they were leaving.

"I'll be okay," the redhead replied.

"What's wrong," Fat Amy interrupted, overhearing the conversation. The loud blonde's voice stopped everyone in their tracks.

The older Bella sighed and made the announcement she dreaded. "I have nodes."

"What," Aubrey exclaimed, rushing to her best friend's side.

"What are nodes," Beca asked.

"Vocal nodules," the tall blonde explained.

"They sit on your windpipes and crush your dreams," Chloe elaborated.

"Isn't that painful," Beca asked concerned. "Why would you keep singing?"

"Because it's what I love to do."

"Yeah," Stacie added. "It's like when my lady doctor told me to stop having sex for six weeks and I did it anyway."

Fat Amy looked at Stacie in disbelief. "You should really listen to your doctor." Stacie just shrugged.

"It's okay," Chloe said. "I'll be okay. I'm a fighter. I just have to pull back a little. But, I will get through this."

"Well," Fat Amy tried to sympathize, "At least it's not herpes." When everyone turned back to look at the girl, she added. "Or do you have that as well?"

Chloe shook her head and embraced her tall best friend. The rest of the Bellas took this as their cue to leave except for Beca, who went back up to the redhead after Aubrey left to gather her things.

"I don't usually do this," Beca explained as she wrapped her arms around the other girl in comfort. "But, I don't know how else to help. I'm here for you, Chloe, if you need me. Just let me know how I can help."

Beca began to pull away, only to be tugged closer to the older Bella. "Come back to my place," Chloe asked quietly. "Just cuddle with me? We'll put on a movie or something?"

Beca was shocked. She wasn't expecting that. And despite the fact that Beca wasn't much of a cuddler and hated movies she answered, "Okay."


	7. Riff Off

Title: A Higher Education (Of the Best Kind)

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: The Barden Bellas and Treblemakers are more than just acapella groups. They are also secret societies that strive to enhance the sexual prowess of its members. With Aubrey and Chloe taking over the Bellas will they finally defeat the Trebles?

Chapter 6- Riff Off

…

"What's up, weirdo," Jesse greeted Beca on the quad. She had just gotten off shift at the radio station and Beca was inspired to come outside and create a new mix. She didn't however expect the brunette boy to join her. Jesse tossed Beca a juice pouch as he laid a blanket out on the ground for them.

"What's this," Beca asked as he took out a candle, a few dvds, and a box of pretzels. "As much as I love stacking cds with you and I do like more than life, I figured that we could do some other things together. So I got out some of my favorite movies, which by the way have the best scored soundtracks and watch them on the computer. You game," he flirted.

"Can we do something else? Like visit a gynecologist? Or relive my parent's divorce?"

"What don't you like movies or something?" She remained silent. "You don't like movies! That's like not liking sunshine or puppies. How can you not like movies?"

"I saw a porno in high school once. Liked that movie."

"Cute. So you're into that kind of stuff. Good to know," he said scooting closer to her. "Bumper taught us some awesome porn star sex moves. You should totally get on this while you can."

"I think I'm good. And so that's what they teach you with the Trebles?"

"You mean they didn't teach you anything like that with the Bellas? Or are you guys too busy preparing for the riff-off?"

"What the fuck is a riff-off?"

…

It was the night of the riff-off and all of the Bellas and Trebles got there before anyone else.

"You girls are going down," Bumper taunted, "On all of us." He laughed and all the Trebles joined in.

"That's not going to happen," Aubrey announced. "My girls are going to kick aca-ass."

"Care to make a wager on that? Or are you too chicken?"

The blonde stepped up and looked him in the eye. "What are the terms?"

"We win, you blow us. We win, we blow you."

"No," Aubrey refused. "We will not engage in any sexual activity with a Treble."

"Okay," the shorter boy said, "how about this? If we win, we get to watch a Bella of our choosing go down on one of her Bellas captains."

"And when we win?"

"Cocky, blondie, I like it. Name your stakes. It won't happen anyway."

"If we win, the Trebles will make no advances on any of the Bellas for the remainder of the year."

"You're on," Bumper laughed. "And may the best man win." Both leaders shook hands and the boy smirked again. "You will be going down. Pun intended."

"We'll see about that," she answered. "Okay girls," she said pulling away from the Trebles. "We got a lot riding on this so we can't lose."

Justin then started the riff-off. Everything was going well for both teams until they reached the "Songs about Sex" category. Aubrey was worried. Sex was something that both the Bellas and Trebles excelled in, however, the Bellas tried very hard to keep that under wraps.

Donald rushed forward to start singing, but Cynthia Rose beat him to it. Then Donald cut in and the Trebles took over. But, Stacie wasn't having that. She countered with another song. However, that song helped Jesse. He used it to sing the perfect song to Beca. He sang_ Like The First Time¸_ which was fitting for the virgin Treble Maker.

Chloe watched as Beca smirked the whole time that Jesse was singing to the brunette DJ. The redhead didn't like the Treble flirting with the other girl. Quickly, Chloe ran through different songs to try to come up with something to stop Jesse. She almost missed it when Beca ran to the front and started rapping _No Diggity._ It took a second for Chloe to figure out the song, but she gasped once she did. She smiled and Beca waved off the Trebles and the rest of the Bellas sans Aubrey who didn't know the song sang along. Soon enough, Beca got the whole pool to sing with her until the end of the song. The Bellas cheered thinking that they won, but that victory was short lived as Justin announced that the Trebles were the winners on a technically. Beca sang "It's" instead of "It" and the Harmonics didn't even participate in the category so both teams were eliminated.

The Trebles cheered and Bumper went up to gloat that they would be seeing in their next practice. Aubrey was upset over the loss, but to Chloe's surprised she didn't blame Beca for losing it for them. She barely even scolded the DJ for speaking up. But the fact remains that they lost and someone would have to put on a show for the next rehearsal.

…

Aubrey's dreading this practice. The Trebles would be arriving soon and someone was going to have to go down on her for their amusement. What's worse is that she doesn't get to pick the Bella and they haven't done their lesson on giving oral to a girl yet. So, whoever Bumper picks may be inexperienced and that might lead to further humiliation to the Bellas.

"Okay, girls," the blonde leader started. "This lesson will be without vocal instruction most likely. As you all know the Trebles will be arriving to watch one of you go down on me…"

"Who said anything about on you," Bumper interrupted.

"You did. You said that a Bella would have to go down on the Bellas' captain."

"I said that a Bella of our choosing would go down on one of the Bellas' captains. There are two of you and as much as we all would love to watch you squirm under one of your own teammates, the boys and I would rather see Chloe naked." Both the blonde and redhead leader tensed. The boys, except for Bumper, walked over the bleachers and sat down. The Trebles' leader pulled out a folding chair and set it in front of the bleachers so that the boys could get a good view. He then turned and joined his group. "Now as for the Bella that will be performing the act. We've all agreed on one particular Bella. She's got a nice body and she tried to show us up at the riff off. We pick Beca."

The DJ's breathing quickened. They wanted her to go down on Chloe in front of all of them? Part of her got instantly turned on, but the other half was frozen with fear. She had never had sex in front of audience before, well minus the time in the shower, but she didn't know he was there. She was very self-conscious about her body and about performing in that way in front of people.

"Just relax," Chloe whispered to her. "You'll be fine." The redhead pulled Beca over by the bleachers and began to undress. The brunette couldn't help but stare as the older Bella got naked before her. "Come on," Chloe whispered again, pulling her close. "Take off your clothes."

Beca swallowed hard and began to strip. When both girls were naked, Chloe sat down on the chair and pulled Beca onto her lap. "Forget about them," the redhead whispered into the DJ's ear. "It's just you and me. We're back in that shower, and this time Tom's not going to barge in on us." Chloe gasped as the brunette then began to kiss her neck. Beca smirked at that and continue her assault on the other girl's neck, while ghosting her fingers over the redhead's perky breasts.

Chloe's body was getting a sensory overload. Beca's touches were light and teasing and with her eyes closed the redhead felt the brunette everywhere. Also, the older Bella will admit to be being a bit of an exhibitionist. So, the audience, though it made her partner nervous, only helped to turn her on. Which is why Chloe had no control when her orgasm hit when Beca both twisted a nipple and bit down on the redhead's neck. Marking her. Claiming her.

The brunette pulled away slowly. "Did you just," the DJ asked.

Chloe just nodded. "Keep going."

Beca didn't need to be told twice. She got off of Chloe's lap and began to kiss down the redhead's body. Beca pushed Chloe's legs apart and smiled at the ample wetness found there. But, the DJ didn't linger too long at the sight, she dove in.

"Yes," Chloe called out at the contact where she so desperately wanted it. Beca's tongue was working magic all over Chloe's nether region. It didn't take long for Chloe to reach her second climax, calling out Beca's name. The brunette pulled away, and the older Bella grabbed the younger girl and pulled her into a kiss. Both girls smiled at each other, but then a voice pulled them back into reality.

"Okay," Aubrey announced. "You got what you wanted. Now, fix yourselves and leave." Beca and Chloe grabbed their clothes, and began to dress. Beca, glanced back at the boys, and was happy that she had her back to them the whole time. Many were sitting there still stroking their exposed hard cocks. The DJ groaned as she saw Jesse grin at her and give one last stroke before moaning and exploded all over the floor in front of him.

'Gross,' Beca thought before pulling on her clothes. Aubrey ushered the boys out, while the other girls cleaned up their "mess." A few minutes later, Chloe and Beca were back in their clothes, the boys were gone, and they were rehearsal ready.

"Beca," Aubrey called out, "Well done. I'm impressed. Girls, I hope you got something out of that because that is your lesson for going down on a girl. Okay, back to acapella." With that the rehearsal began and Chloe and Beca couldn't help, but keep their eyes off each other.


	8. Regionals

Title: A Higher Education (Of the Best Kind)

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: The Barden Bellas and Treblemakers are more than just acapella groups. They are also secret societies that strive to enhance the sexual prowess of its members. With Aubrey and Chloe taking over the Bellas will they finally defeat the Trebles?

Chapter 7- Regionals

…

The Bellas drove to their first regional competition in Carolina University. They watched the Sockapellas perform using sock puppets and though Beca thought that they were a little lame, she was jealous that they at least were different. They were going to do a boring and tired routine and there was nothing that she could do to change that. But still, she tried and was shot down at rehearsal. After Chloe admitted that she couldn't hit the last note in _Turn The Beat Around_, the redhead volunteered Beca to take her place.

"I would love to as long as I can pick a different song and do an arraignment," the DJ said when asked about it.

"That's not how we work here," the blonde leader informed her.

"But these songs are old and worn out. If we change it up, a little bit…"

"Enough," Aubrey yelled. "Either you sing _Turn The Beat Around _or someone else will. We are not changing the set. And keep giving me lip and I'm going to make you use your smart mouth for other things. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Beca backed down. She remembered how Aubrey said she would punish her and though she wasn't afraid of the blonde, she knew that the leader would just try to humiliate her. "I won't solo."

"Fine. Fat Amy, you'll solo. And Beca, this is your last warning. One more smart comment and you'll be punished. Got it?" Beca nodded. "Okay, again..."

…

The way Fat Amy sang _Turn The Beat Around_ was what won them second place and the chance to go on to the next stage of regionals. Though they were disappointed that they lost to the Trebles again, they all were very excited to move on to the next stage.

As they headed into the lobby to exit, they should have known that trouble wasn't too far behind. The Trebles started a fight with the Tone-Hangers, the only acapella group that the Trebles went out of their way to mess with more than the Bellas. Much to Aubrey's and Chloe's displeasure Fat Amy and Beca stepped in on the fight which caused the DJ to get arrested. The blonde Bella leader ushered the other girls together to collect their teammate from the police station, when Jesse cut them off and said he would take care of it.

"It's okay," the blonde assured him. "She's one of us. We can get her."

"I've already called her dad," Jesse informed them. "I'll go meet her. To soften the blow."

"Fine," Aubrey said. "Girls, to the bus."

…

When the girls got back to campus, Aubrey told them to get changed and to meet up in Beca's room. They were all to wait up for the girl and have a post regionals meeting. It was nothing bad. They would have this meeting regardless of whether they won or lost, and usually the meeting would take place on the ride back to campus, but Beca getting arrested complicated things which meant that they had to change the location. And truthfully, Aubrey wasn't even that upset with Beca. She admired what she did to stand up for her friend (and for taking the blame for Fat Amy).

When Beca came in she was met with cheers from her teammates. Beca just laughed as they asked if she got a bitch or if she was sprayed with a hose before her roommate Kimmy Jin approached her. "They've been here for hours. It's a real inconvenience, Beca." The DJ just smirked as her roommate left the room.

"Beca," Aubrey started, "I'm glad you're here. I'm calling an emergency Bellas meeting." Amy groaned. "First order of business, the Sockapellas almost beat us, so Fat Amy, do it exactly as we practiced. Mess up like that again and I'll be forced to punish you. Understand?" The younger blonde nodded. "Good. Now onto…"

"Fat Amy made it better," Beca cut in. "We wouldn't have placed without her. If we layer songs from different genres together we can change the face of acapella." The brunette just shook her head. "Oh my God, I sound so crazy right now. What's happening to me? Here," the DJ moved towards her computer. "I just made a new mix. Listen to this." Beca began to pull up all her equipment on the screen.

"I didn't know that you were into this stuff," Chloe said.

"Okay," the blonde leader cut in. "I have the pitch pipe and I say that we do the setlist as planned."

"But, Aubrey," the redhead spoke up, "this stuff kind of cool."

"Okay, rehearsal tomorrow."

"Hey," Beca yelled. "Don't just dismiss her. She's a captain too, as you seem to keep forgetting. And your ideas are dated and we won't win with them. Maybe you should get off your fucking high horse and listen to someone else. If you keep this up the only thing you'll be remembered for in the Bellas is throwing up during nationals last year and losing again because you're unable to come up with a new idea."

The whole room stopped at the DJ's outburst and even Beca knew that she crossed a line here. Every one froze until Aubrey spoke in a calm, serious voice, "Beca, on your knees. Now!" The short brunette immediately complied. "Lily, lock the door," the blonde leader ordered as she got up and moved to her bag, pulling out a strap on with a six inch dildo attached to it. "I warned you what would happen if you kept talking back to me." She pulled down her pants and underwear and attached the harness to herself. Beca swallowed audibly as the blonde moved in front of her, putting the dildo in the DJ's face. "Now, suck my dick."

Beca gently took the dildo into her mouth and began to suck. Aubrey warned her that this would happen, but the DJ still pushed her luck. The girl groaned as the blonde grabbed her head and forced Beca to take the dildo deeper. The brunette just submitted as the blonde fucked her mouth until Aubrey's body tensed in orgasm. Once the leader came down from her high, she pulled the dildo out of Beca's mouth, took off the strap on and redressed.

"That was strike one, Beca," Aubrey announced to the room. "Your next punishment will be far worse. Meeting adjourned everyone." With that the blonde left the room and everyone but Chloe followed.

The redhead walked over the door, closed it, and then returned to where Beca was still kneeling on the floor. "Come on," Chloe urged. "Let's get you up." Gently, the older girl helped Beca off the floor. The DJ was quiet, deep in her thoughts over what had just happened. "Beca, are you okay?" The brunette just nodded. Chloe pulled the other girl into her arms on the bed. "It's okay to feel like this this. These punishments are designed to create these feelings. Aubrey and I were on the receiving end of much worse than this. This was mostly about embarrassing you in front of the other girls."

Beca seemed to relax at those words. She felt her resolve return and turned to the redhead. "I don't think Aubrey's punishment would have worked on me if I didn't feel so guilty about what I said."

Chloe smiled at her. "Probably not. But, you're strong willed. You'll be okay."

"Yeah, I'm good now. Thanks Chloe." Both girls looked at each other and Chloe leaned in and kissed the other girl passionately. They kept going until both needed air and that's when Chloe pulled away.

"I should go," the redhead said, getting off the bed.

"Chloe."

"No. I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay. Not now. I'll see you tomorrow." With that the redhead turned and left with one thought on her mind. 'Tom was right. I'm falling for her.'

_It's been a rough day. Review and make my night better._

_-Jamiexh_


	9. The Breaking Point

Title: A Higher Education (Of the Best Kind)

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: The Barden Bellas and Treblemakers are more than just acapella groups. They are also secret societies that strive to enhance the sexual prowess of its members. With Aubrey and Chloe taking over the Bellas will they finally defeat the Trebles?

Chapter 8- The Breaking Point

…

The next competition came quick. And sure, this time they had their share of mishaps. Bumper threw a burrito at Fat Amy which caused her to forget to fill the tank up with gas. As a result, the Bellas were forced to get a ride to the competition from the Trebles. When they got to the competition, the Bellas realized that winning was going to be harder than they anticipated. Not only did they have to beat the Trebles, there was another group, the Footnotes, who were very good and would be very difficult to beat. So, when the Bellas took the stage, Beca realized that she needed to do something drastic to save their performance and win the competition. So, in the middle _I Saw The Sign,_ she began to sing _Bulletproof_ and mash-up the performance. She messed up a few of girls but in the end the performance was better than it would have been had she not stepped in. Still Beca knew that Aubrey would not be pleased by this.

"What the hell, Beca," the blonde leader yelled after they got off stage. "Were you trying to mess us up?"

"I'm sorry that I messed you up, but in case you haven't noticed everyone kind of fell asleep during our set."

"Hey, you didn't just hurt me, you know. You embarrassed us all. And embarrassment is met with punishment. Just wait til we get back to Barden."

"Aubrey," Chloe urged. "She didn't embarrass us. It was actually pretty good."

"Stop sticking up for her, Chloe," the blonde scolded. "She been a pain in my ass since day one and we all know that she's hooking up with Jesse."

"Hey, wait, Aubrey," Jesse cut in. The Trebles were standing right by the Bellas getting ready to go on stage. "We aren't hooking up."

"I don't need your help, Jesse," Beca spat at him. "And Aubrey, I'm not going to submit to you just because you think that I embarrassed you. And if this is what I get for trying then I'm out." Beca turned and left just as Benji arrived and told the Trebles to go on stage.

Chloe tried to follow her, but was stopped by the blonde leader. Jesse seeing this turned to his best friend. "Benji," Jesse begged. "Please go after her for me." The other boy nodded and ran off to find the DJ.

The Trebles took their places just as Chloe turned to Aubrey. "Let me go after her," the redhead exclaimed. "She's going to quit."

"Chloe," Aubrey explained calmly. "You of all people should know that you don't quit the Bellas. You're either dismissed or you graduate. Beca will be punished. And she will submit."

"What are you going to do to her?"

"I think you already know." With the Aubrey turned and left the redhead.

And Chloe did know and she shuddered at the thought. 'Aubrey's going to break her.'

…

They lost the competition and everyone went their separate ways during Spring Break. Chloe told no one, but since they lost the competition she decided to remove her nodes during the time. It would be easier to avoid talking to people since she would have less to talk to at home versus at school. And with how everything ended with the Bellas she didn't think she'd hear from Aubrey all of spring break. So, when she received a text from the blonde, she was surprised. But, the redhead was even more surprised when she read the message. They were back in the competition. Chloe was excited, but nervous, and she did the first thing that came to mind; She texted Beca.

…

Beca walked over to Jesse's room. She was upset with the way she had been treating her friend. She texted him a couple of times over the break, but he never responded. So, she went over and knocked on the door as soon as she knew that he was free and would most likely be there.

"Jesse, open up. I know you're in there. I can smell popcorn," the DJ said as she knocked.

Reluctantly, he got up and answered the door.

"Hey," she greeted. "I've been texting you."

"I got them."

"I'm sorry. I've haven't been the best friend to you and for that I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it?"

"It's part of my charm."

"Seriously, Beca."

"Alright look, I push every one away. It's just what I do. But, part of the reason for you is that I don't like you the way that you like me. I'm sorry, Jesse."

The boy just nodded, accepting that she's finally being honest with him. "Benji," he called out to his roommate. "Can you give us a minute so that Beca and I can talk privately?" Benji, who was hiding in a box, got out and headed out of the room. "Thanks buddy." When Benji left, Jesse pulled Beca inside and shut the door. "So how much trouble are you in with the Bellas?"

"A lot. Let's put it this way, I'm supposed to be at rehearsal right now."

"They kicked you out?"

"No. I kind of left."

"Beca, you don't leave the Bellas, just like you don't leave the Trebles. It's not allowed. If you're not kicked out, you can't leave. They will drag you back and punish you for it. And as you probably haven't gotten your punishment for changing the set list, avoiding them will only make it worse for you."

"Have the Trebles ever punished you?"

"Just once. It's wasn't anything too bad though. I criticized one of Bumper's song choices."

"I was punished once. It was enough to affect me. I actually like these girls, even Aubrey. I like being a Bella. And I think disappointing them is hurting me, too."

"You know what you have to do, Bec. You got to go to Aubrey and beg for mercy. Because, it's probably going to be bad."

Beca nodded. "Okay. Wish me luck."

Jesse hugged the shorter girl. "Good luck. I'll be here if you need a friend when you get back."

"Thanks. For everything."

…

All the girls were excited at the first practice back from spring break. Everyone was there except for Beca. And her presence was missed by almost everyone in the room. Still, Aubrey pushed on through the rehearsal, but they were just not as good as they were before. And it caused tension between the two captains. Eventually a fight broke out between the two, and the rest of the Bella mutinied with Chloe, which cause Aubrey to throw up and everyone in the room to go nuts. And, naturally, that is when Beca walked into the rehearsal.

"Guys, stop," the DJ yelled. "What is going on?" At the brunette's voice everyone stopped. Aubrey, Chloe, and Fat Amy got off the floor, while Denise helped Lily out of the puke and got her cleaned up.

"So, you finally decided to come to rehearsal," Aubrey said.

"Yes. I'm sorry. And I'm willing to take whatever punishment you are going to dish out. I over stepped when I changed the set list and even though I was just trying to help, I was wrong. What do you want me to do?"

"Hand me your Bella scarf and get naked." Once Beca did what she asked Aubrey led her to piano had Beca lay on her back on the ground. The older Bella then tied the brunette's hands around the piano leg. The blonde kissed Beca and ran her hands down her body before Chloe cried out again.

"Aubrey, don't. I know what you're going to do and Beca doesn't deserve that."

"She needs to be punished."

"If you to this then you'll be worse than Alice ever was." The blonde leader froze and pulled away from the younger Bella. "Alice spanked you in front of everyone for throwing up at the Finals. She brought me to the brink of orgasm only to deny because I forgot my scarf. And we both agree that it was excessive. And I know you were going to do both to her."

"How do you know what I was going to do?"

"I saw the flogger in your bag. You brought it because you can bring yourself to spank her yourself. And when you didn't back away from Beca right away, I knew that you were going to deny her an orgasm. What Beca did was wrong, but by doing any one of those things you'd take it too far. With what you planned for her, Aubrey, you'd break her. And I don't think we'd ever get her back."

Aubrey, with tears in her eyes, looked back at Beca. She only then realized how helpless the small girl looked tied naked to the piano. The blonde walked back over to Beca and untied her. "I'm sorry, Beca. Put your clothes back on." She turned back to the other girls in the room. "I'm sorry. I've been tough on all of you. But, I am my father's daughter. And he's always told me that if at first you don't succeed, pack your bags."

Everyone was silent until Beca said, "I get it. Mine gets on me too. Not like that, but I don't know much about you. About any of you."

"Well," Stacie cut in, "here's something that you don't know about me. I have a lot of sex."

"Yeah," Fat Amy laughed. "We know."

"Only cause I just told you."

"That's a good idea," Beca agreed. "That's was a pretty bad example, especially considering this is partly a secret sex society and you almost just watched Aubrey torture me, but this is a good idea. Maybe we should go around the room and stay something that no one else knows about us."

They went around the room until Chloe announced that she removed her nodes and couldn't sing above a g sharp ever.

"Beca," Aubrey called, "what do we do?" The blonde leader tossed the pitch pipe, the symbol of the Bella leadership to the DJ, who didn't catch it. Instead, it ended up in Aubrey's pipe of vomit after it rolled across the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe not here," was Beca's reply. "Meet me at the pool in an hour. That will give everyone some time to clear their heads and clean up."


	10. Remix

Title: A Higher Education (Of the Best Kind)

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: M

Summary: The Barden Bellas and Treblemakers are more than just acapella groups. They are also secret societies that strive to enhance the sexual prowess of its members. With Aubrey and Chloe taking over the Bellas will they finally defeat the Trebles?

Chapter 9- Remix

…

Their pool rehearsal went really well. Theyremixed_ Just the Way You Are with Just A _Dream and it sounded amazing. But, aside from that, there was one other thing that most of the Bella's couldn't help but notice; Beca and Chloe couldn't keep their eyes off each other. It was almost as if they were singing to each other.

At the end of rehearsal when all the girls started to go their separate ways, Beca was surprised when Fat Amy grabbed onto her arm and followed her, along with Stacie and Cynthia Rose, back to her dorm room.

"So," the DJ started, "what's up?"

"That's what we want to know," Cynthia Rose answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"With you and Chloe," Stacie added. "You guys have eye sex more often than I change my underwear."

"Do you even wear underwear," Fat Amy asked.

"Not the point," Stacie said.

"No," Cynthia Rose said, getting back on target, "the point is that it's clear that you and our redheaded leader have the hots for each other. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Okay," Beca admitted. "Maybe I do like Chloe, but she doesn't feel the same."

"Are you blind," Fat Amy questioned. "The girl stares at you constantly, makes up any excuse to touch you, and she even gave you a lap dance."

"Look," the DJ sighed, "I know what it looks like. But, she doesn't want anything more from me, then what's she's already gotten."

"How do you know," Cynthia Rose asked.

"Because she pulled away. We were kissing and she just up and left. And she's chosen some boy over me a couple of times. Including after we…"

"After you what," Fat Amy asked.

"After we had sex."

"What," the other three girls cried out.

"It was before we auditioned for the Bellas," Beca explained. "She was with this guy in the shower and when she heard me singing she burst in on my shower. She made me sing with her and then we had sex. Afterwards she left with him. And even at initiation night she was with him. She got what she wanted from me."

"You need to talk to her Beca," Cynthia Rose told her.

"Yeah," Stacie agreed. "How do you know what she wants until you do?"

"I guess," the shorter girl sighed. "I'll talk to her. Just not now. We have a lot of work to do for the Finals."

…

"Will you finally admit it now," Aubrey demanded from her roommate.

"Admit what," Chloe asked.

"That you like Beca."

"Yeah," the red head sighed. "I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I've fallen for her. And I don't think she feels the same way."

"For serious? Do you not see how she looks at you? Or how turned on she was when you gave her that lap dance or when she went down on you?"

"That's all she wants. The only time that we did any non-sexual thing together is when she cuddled with me after I told her about my nodes. She's never really initiated any physical contact with me, unless you she was forced to."

"Have you spoken to her about it?"

"No, but it's obvious."

"What's obvious is that Beca has a lot of walls and personal space issues. She wouldn't initiate contact. But, you both need to talk about your feelings. Because I think something good will come of it."

"Okay, but not until after finals."

…

The Bellas headed to Lincoln Center and won the ICCA's. The Bella's rushed the stage as they were declared the winners. Beca's and Chloe's eyes met in front of the ICCA championship trophy. As Aubrey grabbed for the trophy, Chloe embraced Beca and the brunette pulled the redhead down so that their lips could meet. Surprised at first, the older Bella began to return the kiss, opening her mouth so that the DJ could deepen it. The Bellas smiled at the two girls as they saw what was going on. Aubrey, though excited for her friends, knew that this needed a more private setting, so she handed the trophy to Fat Amy and pulled the two lip locking Bellas off the stage.

"Go back to the hotel and talk this through," the blonde instructed both of them. "I think you both feel the same about each other and you guys need to sort this out before you both drive each other insane."

Neither girl had to be told twice. Chloe led the way to the hotel room, with the brunette's fingers interlocked with her own.

…

Chloe pulled Beca into her room when they got back to the hotel. Chloe pushed Beca on to the bed and began to kiss her again.

"Wait," the brunette cried. "We should talk. As much I want to resume what we were doing, I need you to know something." She paused, sitting up. Chloe moved to sit next to her. "I'm not good with feeling and talking about them and everything, but I have to try. Because this matters. You matter. I like you Chloe, more than a friend. And I want more from us."

The redhead smiled brightly. "I never thought I'd hear you say that. And I feel the same way. I've liked you for a long time."

"Then what stopped you?"

"I didn't think that you felt the same way. You didn't give me any indication that you did. And then there was Jesse."

"Jesse," Beca cut her off, "was never a factor. I've never felt anything like that with him. But, from the minute I saw you I've liked you. And I thought that you didn't feel the same way. You just seemed like you weren't into commitment. You constantly teased me, and we had sex a couple of times and that seemed like all you wanted. And then there was the guy from the shower and you chose him over me at least twice. And when we kissed that last time, you pulled away."

Chloe held up a hand. "Okay, let me stop you there. You caught my eye at the activities fair. And I've liked you ever since. Aubrey saw it and so did Tom. I didn't want to see how hard I fell for you at first, but both of them saw it. And Aubrey was upset for me, thinking that you like Jesse, too. But, as for Tom, I never chose him over you. I was with him in the shower first and when I had sex with you, I only left with him away to get him away from you. I didn't want to share you. And then, I turned him down when he wanted to have sex with me. Even on hood night when you saw me with him I turned him away. He wanted to hook up with me and I kissed him, but you were still on my mind. I left him to go after you. I liked you too much for my own good. When you cuddled with me after I told everyone about my nodes, I never felt more loved. And when we kissed after Aubrey punished you, I knew that I had fallen hard for you. And since I didn't think that you felt the same way, I had to protect my heart. If I knew then that you felt the same, then…"

Beca cut her off with a kiss. "Then, we'd save ourselves a lot of heartache." She kissed Chloe again before speaking again. "So, I guess there is one last thing to do. Chloe, will you be my girlfriend?"

The redhead kissed her hard and flipped the shorter girl onto the bed. "Of course, I will," Chloe answered. She kissed Beca again, running her hand underneath the brunette's shirt. "I guess we have a lot to celebrate." Both girls smirked before embracing and kissing again.

…

**Epilogue**

…

Beca stood in front of the Barden Bellas booth at the activities fair with the rest of her teammates. The DJ smiled as a familiar looking redhead walked towards her with another familiar blonde in tow.

"Hey, any interest in joining our acapella group," Beca laughed as both former Bellas approached the table.

"Oh, that's like a thing now, right," the redhead laughed.

"It totally is. We make music all from our mouths."

"What else can you do with your mouth," Chloe smirked, leaning down to kissing Beca.

"Hi," the brunette smiled.

"Hi," Chloe greeted back. "So any new prospects?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe," Aubrey cut her off. "You girls need to work harder on that. You need new girls."

"Relax, Aubrey," Beca told her. "Don't stress. That's my job now. Your job is to concentrate on law school and to make sure my awesome girlfriend keeps up with her grad classes."

"Oh," the blonde laughed. "That's my job?"

"Well, that and help out every so often for some of the Bella lessons. That is if you're up to it."

Both the former Bellas smirked. "Of course, we'll be up to it," Chloe answered for both of them. "I love you."

"Love you, too."


End file.
